The Cracks That Form Between Us
by xxTeam-Masterxx
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Wilson and Dr Caitlyn Archer as they live, laugh, cry, fight, break up and make up. From the day that they meet to the worst day of their lives and all the bumps inbetween.


**A/N HI! Ok so this is my first time writing for House M.D and I am not entirely sure I will get the characterisation perfect but I promise to at least try. And I am English so I apologise in advance if I slot it English slang or general language terms that arent the same by accident, I am a northerner so anything I slot in wont be Queens English, just PM me if there is a word/phrase that is unfamiliar and I will try and let you know what it means. Similarly if I get any Americanisms completely wrong feel free to correct me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own House, but man do I wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Cracks That Form Between Us<span>

Prologue

_We always thought we'd look back on our tears and laugh, but we never thought we'd look back on our laughter and cry._

This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so fool hardy, then Molly wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires and the constant bleeping surrounding her. Molly wouldn't be fighting for her life while she stood with nothing but a grazes on her knees from where she had dropped to the floor to try and help her. James and Thomas wouldn't be crying by her bedside, with heartbroken looks on their identical faces.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, trying to break the thick blanket of tension that filled the room, but found that no words would form, only a strangled sob as she stared at the blond haired figure of her only daughter. She flicked her eyes to her husband as he too gazed upon her limp body, tears streaming down his handsome face. He turned to look at her, eyes burning into hers, begging her for answers, searching for any tangible reason that they were here in this position.

It was his voice that broke the silence that had descended upon them "How could you have been so stupid?" It was the one question that Caitlyn didn't have any answers for, one that she was so ill prepared to make assumptions on.

"I don't know" was all she could find herself saying.

"I don't know? That's the best you can do" his voice was starting to rise, getting more and more clipped as his anger simmered away under the surface of his skin. Caitlyn could see the huge chasm that stretched between them, threatening to tear their relationship to pieces. She could see the smoke billowing from the charred remains of hope he had for their daughter's survival.

"I didn't think he would shoot her, I tried to reason with him, I thought he would shoot me if it got out of control!"

"Well you were WRONG Caitlyn, he obviously wasn't open to…" the rest of his sentence was cut short by the cries of "MOMMY DADDY STOP!"

They both turned to the tear stained faces of their twins, who were resolutely gripping each other's hand. "We don't want you to fight" they whimpered, looking upon their parents with such uncertainty that Caitlyn's heart broke all over again. She knelt down and beckoned them into her arms, whispering to them reassuringly to soothe their tears.

"I just…I need" her husbands voice sounded from behind her, he sounded so broken, so defeated that fresh hot tides of emotion cascaded upon her drowning her in their never relenting wave of turmoil. She turned to face him, he looked as indicisive as the words he had spoken, he swayed back and forth for a moment and then he turned and walked to the door, allowing it to swish open for him, he paused for a second before stepping out of the intensive care room.

"James don't you dare" Caitlyn started, standing and reaching for him as he walked out.

"I need time to think Caitlyn, I am sorry, I love you" with that he left.

"JAMES WILSON GET BACK HERE!" but there was nothing but the sound of his shoes clicking away on the hospital floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, its a little vague but I will explain more as the story continues, that is if you want it too? I am planning for it to move backwards and forwards between different moments in time to get little snippets of life and to not make it drag through the years.<strong>

**Let me know what you think**

**xxTeam-Masterxx**


End file.
